


【扫毒2】【地藏x林正风】幼稚鬼（全文一发完）

by lxskr666



Category: The White Storm 2: Drug Lords, 扫毒2：天地对决
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxskr666/pseuds/lxskr666
Relationships: 地藏x林正风
Kudos: 1





	【扫毒2】【地藏x林正风】幼稚鬼（全文一发完）

（上）

地藏吃着热气腾腾的火锅，时不时抬头瞥一眼前面的警察小情侣。冰库里很冷，他知道，所以特意披了件厚重的大衣。迪奇也是，做好了准备。而面前的丘世鸿和谢家欣可没有那么幸运：年轻人火气旺，自然不愿意穿多。因为，谁知道会来到这种地方？丘世鸿的外套下是一件短袖，在把外套给谢家欣盖上的那一瞬间已经冻到面目狰狞，偏生还想强装镇定，力求在女友面前树立一个伟岸的形象。谢家欣想脱下外套，却被丘世鸿按住，两人你来我往，僵持了一会儿。林正风注意到了他俩的动作，眼神示意他们俩先上去，自己在这里守着。两人担忧的看了一眼林正风，在得到肯定答复后“咚咚咚”地跑上楼梯，脚步声中颇有些劫后余生的欣喜。  
他俩一走，冰库清净多了。地藏吃得更香了，进口牛羊肉卷呼噜噜的都扔进锅里，在冰与火的较量中慢慢变熟，香味到处乱窜。明明是有些阴森的冰库，却因为香味的渲染，成了一个隐秘的仙境：阴冷的风拥着冰凉的空气缠绕着火锅的香味，营造了一种近乎春节的喜庆——只不过没有耳边的“好一朵迎春花”。  
林正风已经吃了午饭，所以对这种香味有一定的抵抗力。他穿的衣服还算够，人也比丘世鸿和谢家欣耐寒，才有耐心陪地藏在冰库里耗。地藏一定也知道，所以故意吃得很慢，借口就是在冰库里吃火锅当然要慢一点。林正风听了在内心冷笑：花样还挺多，还想出这个法子，在冰天雪地中吃火锅，不是幼稚鬼是什么？所以他看向地藏的眼神里有着丝丝怜悯。地藏不知道林正风的内心活动，要是他知道的话，更不能放过林正风。不过很可惜，地藏正吃在兴头上，没计较林正风有些古怪的眼神。  
林正风估计地藏没这么快吃完，索性不去观察他，而是双手抱胸靠在栏杆上，借着栏杆的支撑，低头放空。冰库里还是很冷的，栏杆上都有一层霜，一开始林正风还偶尔动动让自己好受些，到最后放弃挣扎，陷入一种近似冬眠的状态，一动不动。  
过了一会儿，林正风好像听到肚子里传来一声微弱的“咕噜”声。虽然吃了午饭，但在陪地藏到处乱跑的时候消耗了不少。为了完成任务，林正风不得不时时刻刻跟着地藏，哪怕连地藏去放水也要站在卫生间门口，和地藏的手下迪奇组成一对门神。他稍稍换了一个姿势支撑，盯着地板，闻着肉香，慢慢的进入到了一种类似老僧入定的玄妙状态。他的呼吸开始放慢，也不再活动，闭上眼睛，就着这个姿势，逐渐静止成一个雕像。  
“去看看。”地藏发现了林正风的变化，指示迪奇去看看情况。迪奇走过去探林正风的鼻息，还在，回头比了个OK的手势。林正风看起来是被冻得放松了警惕，连被人近身也没有什么反应。地藏摸了摸鼻子，看看锅里的肉都被吃得七七八八，起身接过迪奇递来的纸擦手擦嘴，然后走到林正风的面前，脱下自己的大衣盖在他的身上。林正风过了足足两秒才反应过来，猛地睁开眼睛，终于把警惕二字摆在了脸上。  
“很冷吗？”地藏问。  
林正风拢了拢身上的衣服，没好气的答道：“冷。”如果可以的话他想抱着这件大衣待上个几分钟恢复下元气。话说回来，这个人还挺享受，穿大衣在冰库里吃火锅，不是幼稚鬼还是什么？  
地藏见林正风回复他一个字以后又进入了待机模式，后知后觉的感到不好意思，说：“走了。”  
又足足过了两秒钟，林正风才重新睁开眼睛看他：“哦。”然而他腿也不动，仿佛整个人被钉在原地一样。  
“林sir，你不会是走不动了吧？”地藏有些好笑，看起来血气方刚的林正风竟然也被冻得走不动路，看来自己的冰库还是厉害啊。  
林正风白了他一眼，地藏被白了一眼也不恼，反而觉得这一眼真是风情万种，决定怜香惜玉一把：“迪奇，好好抱着林警官，别把人累着了。”  
“是。”迪奇上前连人和衣服把林正风抱起来，跟在地藏身后走上楼梯。  
估计真是被冻到了，林正风连伸胳膊动腿打人的力气都没有，被迪奇一按就动不了了。他知道地藏也不会做什么，就是莫名其妙的相信。  
然后？他就睡过去了。

在门口等候的丘世鸿和谢家欣也不忘到处发糖，两人牵着手，腻腻歪歪地在外面讲悄悄话，让身旁工作的员工们特别煎熬。终于，过了一个世纪似的，里面的重要目标终于要出来了。丘世鸿越过地藏的肩膀往后看，竟然在迪奇怀里看到了披着地藏大衣的疑似昏迷的林正风，惊得下巴就要掉了。谢家欣被他挡住，跳起来才发现自家老大被需要保护对象的小弟抱在怀里，惊得下巴也要掉了。地藏走过他们身边，十分诚恳的说：“麻烦两位了，走吧。”说着指使迪奇把林正风抱上车。在原地愣了一会儿的小情侣才好像想起来自己的目的，弱弱的喊一声“老大”，想要唤醒似乎被绑架的林正风。地藏转过身，做了个“嘘”的手势，提醒道：“你们不会开车吗？这么大的人了要学会独立。”  
得，还被教育了。丘世鸿和谢家欣十分有默契的共同撇嘴，坐上车，跟在后面。  
车七拐八拐，拐到了一个温泉度假村里。已经做好围观准备的丘世鸿和谢家欣被拦住了，服务员脸上挂着敬业的微笑：“两位这边请。”  
“我们有任务的，要……”丘世鸿和谢家欣还是很有原则的，不能让老大一个人深入虎穴，不然……  
“放心，我们老板会照顾好林警官的。”迪奇解释道，指示服务员领着丘世鸿和谢家欣去放松，美其名曰“答谢”。  
“有多可信？”谢家欣问丘世鸿。  
“不知道。”丘世鸿摇摇头，表示想不明白。  
“二位，请在这里更衣，直走右转就是温泉池。”服务生停在了门口。两人相视一眼，带着疑惑走进了房间。他们还是心怀警惕，尽管这个“答谢”足够诱人——天知道他俩有多久没有独处时间了，最近都在忙案子、盯人，风里来雨里去的。所以当他们发现居然可以泡温泉还有吃的喝的时，果断选择祝自家老大平安。 “相信老大一定没事的啦。”“嗯嗯你说的好对，我们走吧。”  
另一边，还不知道发生了什么就被自己的下属卖了的林正风悠悠转醒，当意识到自己没穿衣服泡在水池里的时候，他猛地站了起来，掀起一波水花。水花哗啦哗啦的砸在地板上，空气好像又安静了许多。  
“不要那么激动嘛林警官。”地藏的声音从不远处传来。  
林正风挥开眼前的雾气，看到地藏也是没穿衣服泡在水里。一想到自己就在他面前睡过去，不由得有些窘迫，默默地坐了回去：“你又想耍什么花样。”  
“不耍花样，就是纯粹的感谢林警官的尽职尽责，不惜冷晕在……”  
林正风瞥了地藏一眼，地藏识趣地改口：“也没什么啦，就是请你们泡温泉咯。”  
“这种高档的温泉我们无福消受。”林正风撑着池壁就想起身，却发现周围没有可以暂时遮蔽身体的衣物。他再一次坐回去，盯着一脸懒洋洋的地藏看：“我就不打扰冯先生了，麻烦冯先生给件衣服。”  
林正风跟了地藏这么几天还是第一次用比较客气的语气说话，地藏听了很是满意：“好啊。”说着抓起身后的浴衣一扔。  
林正风估算了一下两人之间的距离，大概三米，如果地藏以正常力道扔过去的话这边自己再往前捞一捞还是够得着的。没想到地藏的手抬到一半，突然一个改向，浴衣就沉进了池子里。林正风挑眉，一脸“你小子搞什么”的表情。  
沉默。  
地藏装作很惊讶的样子，道歉：“哎呀，手滑了。”  
林正风歪了歪头，继续看着地藏。这人睁眼说瞎话的功力还挺深的，不知道他要做什么。  
不过……这个场景好像有点似曾相识。林正风回想了一下，发现这就是那个晚上的翻版。他把身份证给地藏的时候一个“手滑”，身份证就掉在了地上。当时地藏也是这个反应，一脸“你小子搞什么”的样子，双手抱胸，歪头看他。  
得，幼稚鬼。  
“不如这样吧，我去拿衣服，林警官稍等。”地藏达到目的后心情更是愉悦，站起来跨出温泉池，接过迪奇递来的另一件浴衣穿上，离开了温泉池。  
温泉池里有点热，林正风的脸有些红。过了一会儿他慢慢睁开眼睛，在听到脚步声的时候转过头去看，发现地藏还真是守约，拿了衣服来：“多谢。”说完，丝毫没意识到自己刚刚好像笑了。  
地藏突然觉得，转头这一瞬间的林正风像极了威风凛凛的狮子。有着自己骄傲、不容别人侵犯的狮子。他向来是欣赏这一类人的。为了掩饰自己的失态，他装作咳嗽一声，顺势将浴衣递给林正风。  
林正风拿着衣服，一动不动。  
“还请冯先生避嫌。”  
“大家都是男人，避嫌就不必了吧。”地藏仿佛找到了主场，他以前可没发现林正风是一个如此含蓄的人，不由得起了调笑的心思：“难不成林警官是在害羞？”  
林正风一脸看傻瓜的表情看着地藏：“既然冯先生不在意，那我也没办法。”说完起身从温泉池里跨出来，水顺着身上滴答滴答的滑落在地上，林正风就以一种坦荡的状态在地藏面前抖开衣服穿上。  
地藏毫不掩饰自己对林正风身材的欣赏，吹了个口哨，一脸轻佻。林正风已经有了初步的免疫力，听到了也装作没听见：“还请冯先生带路。”  
“乐意之至。”地藏作了个“请”的手势，林正风跟在他身后。

正在享受自助餐的丘世鸿和谢家欣正在给对方喂饭，浓情蜜意的.当看到地藏带着林正风走出来的时候他们吓得叉子都掉在了桌面上，连忙站起来：“老大。”  
在丁零当啷的碰撞声音中，林正风给了他们一个严厉的眼神，两人吓得不轻，抖得像秋风中的落叶。  
“林警官请自便，我先失陪。”地藏把人带到了就走了，留下林正风和小情侣面面相觑。  
“那个，老大，我们……”丘世鸿想开口解释，但是被林正风打断了：“没事，我知道。”  
“哎，可是老大……”谢家欣犹犹豫豫地开口，但是被林正风打断了：“没事，我知道。”  
林正风拉开椅子坐下，开吃。  
“你们也坐下吃吧，辛苦一天了。”林正风不知道自己的语气在两人眼中如同正宫一样威严。刚刚地藏来的时候也是说过类似的话。

既然老大吃上了。丘世鸿和谢家欣也只好坐下去吃了。  
……应该没什么问题。  
桌上摆了很多看起来就很贵的山珍海味。虾蟹都被处理好，摆盘也漂亮，简直可以被称为艺术品。丘世鸿本来还想再拿个大龙虾，但被一脸严肃的林正风制止：“别拿了，要从工资里扣的。”  
“听到没，要从工资里扣的。”谢家欣看了丘世鸿一眼，有点心疼的放下刀叉，开始掰着手指盘算这一餐要多少钱。数着数着她的面色渐渐凝重：“老大，我们这个月的工资……”  
林正风伸手示意她别说了，也放下了刀叉。三个人沉默了一会儿。  
“太狡猾了，实在是太狡猾了。”丘世鸿摇摇头，说出了三个人的心里话。  
“同意。”谢家欣举双手赞成，看向林正风：“话说老大你今天下午真的不是被打晕了吗？怎么……”  
林正风烦躁的抓抓头，十分认真道：“是我的失误。接下来我们还是要提高警惕，不能再做出不符合原则的事情。”  
“是！不过话说回来我们还要这样多久啊？”   
“等那悬赏撤了再说吧。目前我们也只是怀疑，并没有掌握实质证据。”  
三个人在闲聊的时候，有服务员送来了他们的衣物以及告知了他们地藏下一步的行动：前往某高档健身中心。  
还真是懂得享受。三个人的看法出奇一致。  
林正风在健身中心门口停下了，对丘世鸿和谢家欣说：“我们就在这里等。”  
“是！”  
“林警官还想当门神吗？”走在前面的地藏回头笑道。  
“不打扰冯先生雅兴，这样对大家都好。”林正风恢复了严肃警惕的样子。  
“可是，万一有人在我健身的过程中害我呢？林警官能保证吗？”地藏一副紧张的样子，劝道：“不如还是一起进来吧。”  
这么说你的小弟们是用来摆着看的？林正风皱眉，在权衡了一下还是选择跟在地藏身后，不过不会贴得太近，大概离个几步远。或许是地藏有提前打招呼，健身中心里的人很少。小弟们在得到老大允许后都自由活动了，只留下林正风三人站在原地无所适从。  
“老大你看，这里的器材比我们那里的都多！”丘世鸿有些心痒，他下班后除了和谢家欣呆在一起就是去健身房，今天难得来到一个高档健身中心，看到这么多的健身器材，不由得想上去练习一下。  
林正风提醒他：“工资。”  
丘世鸿：“好吧。”说完扭头看向远处，假装什么也看不见。  
这里的地盘挺大，林正风就带着丘世鸿和谢家欣到处走，眼神还是时不时放在地藏身上，生怕有打扮成清洁工的坏人拿拖把一不小心就捅伤他们的保护目标。就这样锻炼了一个钟头，地藏才仿佛尽兴了一样，离开了健身区。因为没有其他小弟跟上，所以林正风不得不跟在地藏身后进入了淋浴间。隔着重重水雾，地藏还不忘和林正风聊天，问的都是些警察月薪多少啦平时干什么啦有没有兴趣来他手下干活啦之类的拉拢的话。林正风十分警惕，见招拆招，嘴上很有技巧的敷衍，脑子里却想着这家伙什么时候才洗完。终于，水声停了。林正风慢慢呼出一口气，打算等着地藏走出来跟在他身后继续完成任务。地藏在慢悠悠走过他身旁的时候身形突然一晃，林正风下意识闪避，后背撞到了墙壁上，他眼前一黑，整个人就被地藏牢牢地按在墙上。地藏摸爬滚打这么多年，打架不在话下，也知道打哪里会又隐蔽又让人暂时失去行动能力。林正风正一身正气，心里也没有什么弯弯绕绕。他没想到这一出，生生挨了地藏的阴招，眼睁睁看着自己被按在墙上，尝试动一下就是一阵疼。  
林正风气到不想说话，脑子里飞速运转着解决方案。  
始作俑者轻巧的说了句“sorry”就开始解林正风的腰带，动作情色得很。林正风意识到了不对劲，努力抬腿往地藏腰上撞。可刚洗完澡的地藏身上还带着水珠，身体灵活得像泥鳅，自然不如林正风的意。林正风没踢中目标，反而还在分神的时候被地藏握住了命根。陌生的感觉让他凛冽的目光一抖，身体僵硬了起来：“你想干什么？”  
“唔，想让林sir帮下忙，但直接开口又觉得不好意思，于是就先拿出自己的诚意。”地藏换了个称呼，笑着看林正风强装镇定的样子。他的尾音微微上扬，竟叫出了一种诱惑的意味，让林正风听了有点说不出来的感觉：“你……”  
地藏在扯下林正风平角短裤的那一瞬间笑容变得很有深意：“哇，这么保守啊。”  
林正风起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，在心里盘算能不能把这个流氓打得落花流水。打主意都打到他身上来了，还真是不自量力。然而盘算归盘算，毕竟自己老二还在人家手上，若是逼急了难免会误伤。而且他的工作就是保护眼前这个流氓，不能打人，所以特别憋屈。林正风想了想，面对这种幼稚鬼，应该不理不睬，等到他觉得没意思了就可以了。这样想想林正风微微放松了些。  
“你找错人了。”林正风说：“你可以去找……能让你尽兴的人。”不管怎么说还是先稳住这人再说。  
“我就觉得林sir非常合适，我一直都很欣赏林sir，这次难得见面，自然要好好‘招待’。”地藏说着，手下已经开始了动作。林正风很久没有自己做过了，这段时间一直在忙，对这种事也提不起兴趣，可他没有想到的是自己竟然这么快在地藏手中缴械。浴室里的热气还未散去，他的额头上出了一层薄汗，一种陌生的感觉挑战了他的自制力。地藏没想到林正风还有这样一面，嘴角的笑更是收不住了。他凑上去，打量着林正风精彩的表情，低声赞叹道：“林sir脸皮这么薄，真是可爱。”两人的距离很近很近，呼吸交织，沐浴露的淡淡香气萦绕在鼻尖。地藏的头发有些凌乱，刘海微微遮住了半边脸，嘴角噙着狡黠的笑。他生了副好皮囊，眼波一扫，媚意横生。这种媚带着阳刚之气以及绝对的上位者般的自信，亮得让人有些移不开眼睛。林正风努力抽出手按在地藏的肩膀上想要推开他，却被地藏捉住按在了另一个地方：“林sir自己爽了，这下可以帮我的忙了吧？”  
林正风脑子里“轰”的一声，眼神里带着不敢置信：“你疯了吧？”  
“确实疯了。”地藏颇为赞同这个说法，揽住林正风的腰凑过去亲吻他的耳垂，另一只手包着林正风的手在自己的老二上开始动作。林正风的手僵硬得很，动作也粗鲁，地藏却很享受，爱死了这种纯情的感觉，下巴顶在林正风的肩膀上发出让人心猿意马的喘息。浴室里的热气渐渐散去了，两人身体的温度却有上升的趋势。  
仿佛过了一个世纪似的，地藏终于尽兴了。两人紧紧交叠的手被液体打湿。林正风像是被烫到一样猛地收回手，一拳过去。地藏受了林正风带着十足诚意的一拳，咬了咬下唇，软声安慰道：“现在好了吧？”  
林正风怒视着他，目光逼人，像是想硬生生在地藏身上剜下一块肉。  
地藏毫无惧意的迎上林正风的目光，一脸满足。两人僵持了一会儿。看来是生气了，地藏还是很识趣的离开。

林正风离开的时候一脸生人勿近，气场全开，吓得丘世鸿和谢家欣反思自己是不是又做错了什么。他俩实在想不明白，于是归结为今天老大“大出血”，肉疼。哎，都怪地藏这个家伙太狡猾，看把老大给气的。  
不过，老大的衣服怎么湿得这么厉害？  
两人多次犹犹豫豫地想开口问，但在触及林正风冰冷的眼神后识趣的放弃。估计老大应该是也运动了吧，或者是浴室里面太热了出了汗，应该就是这样，不然还能哪样呢？  
其实还真是他俩想不到的那样，不过林正风不说，地藏不说，也没人知道。  
“浩浩荡荡”的车队来到了地藏经常光顾的酒吧。这个点还有点早，林正风三人就在门外的小店打包了饭，带上去。三个人在酒吧包厢外端着外卖吃，包厢里的地藏搂着美女喝着香槟，舒适得很。  
林正风吃完饭，去洗手间洗了一把脸，深呼一口气，双手撑在洗手台上闭着眼睛反思。包厢里的音乐隐隐约约传来，被他挥开。冷静后，林正风开始自我检讨：第一，他的工作没有到位。明明只有保护的工作，却没能划清界限，落了个吃人嘴软拿人手短的口实，这会在任务结束后统计从工资里扣除，他不愿欠着别人的人情，一点也不肯。第二，他没能坚定立场。若是一开始就拒绝，或许也没有以后的那些事情。林正风其实是一个吃软不吃硬的人，或许就是因为这个所以才会被牵着鼻子走，所以他要注意。第三，他也要分清公与私。执行保护的工作就好，不要怀着特殊情感。这种特殊情感就是他在一系列事情后发现地藏其实就是个幼稚鬼，对他的评价出现了改动。知人知面不知心，特别是对这种复杂的人，不能被一时的举动而蒙蔽。  
林正风是这样冷静的一个人，可自从接到保护地藏的任务，他就有点难保持这种冷静。或许和这人八字不合，林正风只能这么想。他睁开眼睛，又洗了一把脸，走回包厢。  
他走到走廊拐角的时候停下了脚步。男女欢爱的声音刺激着他的耳膜，他的目光越过拐角想看看是谁这么不注意，没想到在看到一张熟悉的脸后沉默了。  
地藏与一名女子紧紧相贴，面对墙壁。撞击声、喘息声十分香艳。走廊里只有他们三个人，丘世鸿和谢家欣应该在另外一边的拐角。  
正在耕耘的地藏意识到有人在靠近，胯下又是恶趣味的一顶，面前女子受不了这个刺激，软软地叫出了声。地藏安抚了她一下，扭头一看，和一脸严肃的林正风眼神对视。  
林正风皱眉，慢慢退后，消失在拐角。  
这个人能不能正经一点？

（中）

夜幕已深，街道上人影渐稀，许多商铺都关门了，只有暖黄色的灯还亮着。丘世鸿嚼着糖开车，谢家欣盖着他的外套躺在后座，林正风看着窗外闪过的街道。他让丘世鸿回警局多拿几套衣服放车上，心想无论地藏怎么折腾也有法子保持衣冠整洁。托地藏的福，他们一天的工作轻松的很。不过，相比当保镖，林正风更喜欢提枪冲上前线与坏人斗智斗勇——这样都比给地藏当保镖容易。  
车驶入别墅，稳稳停在车库里。林正风拿起三人的衣服，边走边说：“今晚看看客厅能不能睡一下。”  
“是！”丘世鸿和谢家欣一起打了个哈欠。  
客厅里的沙发够大，可以躺下两个人。丘世鸿和谢家欣本想分开睡的。林正风看了看谢家欣的小身板，还是有点心疼：“你俩一起吧，好照应下。”  
“老大你呢？”  
“我在旁边。”林正风沉进旁边的小沙发里，舒服倒是舒服，就是腿没地方放。于是林正风以一个极其憋屈的姿势屈着腿窝在小沙发里。  
别墅里空空荡荡的，美是美，就是没有一点儿人气，想必也是不常居住的。林正风在丘世鸿和谢家欣去换衣服的时候给女儿发了条短信，不一会儿，林海岚回复道：“Daddy辛苦啦，晚安：）”林正风回了一个晚安，点开手机相册里的女儿看了一会儿，脸上带着自己都没有察觉到的慈爱的表情。正当他沉浸在女儿的乖巧懂事时，一个人影晃到了他眼前。  
“冯先生还有什么事吗？”林正风迅速将手机反盖在胸前，站起身与地藏对视。  
“我记得我向警方申请的是24小时贴身保护。”地藏把“贴身”二字咬得特别重。  
“24小时保护，不是贴身保护。我想冯先生的家里比外面安全得多。”林正风努力压下自己吐槽的冲动。  
“这也是为林sir的身体着想，毕竟沙发没有地铺舒服。”  
林正风看不懂地藏这个人，不过这说辞还算比较贴心，态度也软化了些许：“不劳冯先生费心了。”  
“好吧，那我去问另外一位警官。”地藏绕过林正风正想和迎面走来的丘世鸿打招呼，半路被林正风伸手拦住了。林正风见地藏还有往前走的意思，手臂又往后压了压。  
“噢？林sir这么喜欢我的胸肌不妨直说。”地藏转身抓着林正风的手，笑着往自己胸上按了按：“随便摸。”  
林正风皱眉，连忙挣脱：“打地铺就打地铺，不要耍流氓。”  
“我心甘情愿让林sir摸，林sir却说我耍流氓？”地藏一脸惊讶。  
林正风受不了他这个样子，在下属赶来前赶紧结束话题：“我跟你走，别搞我下属。”  
我才不想搞你下属，我想搞你。地藏在心里说，面上却没表现出来。  
毕竟，你可有趣多了。

地铺果然比沙发舒服。林正风给自己掖好被子，躺下，双手交叠放在小腹上——这是一个很严谨的睡姿。卧室的灯光色调很暖，空气中有一种不知名的淡雅香气。林正风等到灯关了，床上没动静了才闭上眼睛。  
他沉入了一个梦。梦里是无边无尽的红色，他踏在血色的泥泞中艰难前行。前方幻化出无数人影，有张清的也有林海岚的，她们在朝他喊着，字句破碎在张合的嘴唇里。一阵凛冽的风把她们刮散，林正风再想去追时已经渺无踪迹。这时又有迷蒙的影子出现，绕着他，发出的字句也模糊。他朝前奔跑，奔跑，隐隐觉得这是一条不归路，但是他没有办法，怀着希望，只能继续前行，一步都不能后退。在他即将跌倒的瞬间，好像有人从身后抱住了他。  
林正风猛地睁开眼睛，只见一个黑影蹲在他的左侧。他朝着黑影打了一拳。黑影闷哼一声，俯下身，膝盖顶上他的胸口，一只手按住林正风还想出击的拳头，另一只手牢牢地把林正风的眼睛遮住。  
黑影轻轻“嘘”了一声。  
林正风强迫自己深呼吸，胸口上下起伏着，慢慢闭上了眼睛，睫毛有些颤抖。黑影的存在似乎有一种魔力，把他引向平静。他的身体在一阵紧绷后渐渐稳定下来，再次陷入梦境。  
他在柔软的云层间跳跃。鸟语花香，万物复苏，这里有他眷恋的一切。渐渐，所有影像凝聚成一个人影，往前走，想要离开他的视线，他急忙去追，张开双臂……  
有人摸了摸他的额头为他擦去上面的汗。  
有人低声在他耳边说我不会走。  
有人紧紧的抱住了他。

林正风没想到自己醒来的时候会看到地藏的脸：看起来他没有睡好，一脸倦容配着黑眼圈堪比大熊猫。现在的他看起来没有平日里那么锋利，就像……兵器归鞘。紧接着林正风发现了一件让他窘迫的事情，他和地藏好像都只穿了一条短裤，还靠的特别近，肌肤相亲。他僵硬了一阵，发现是自己主动搂着对方，手还搭在对方腰上。  
见鬼。林正风小心翼翼地收回手，大气都不敢出，生怕打破现在的安静。正当他准备掀开被子下床时，地藏突然醒了，悠悠的道了一声“早”。林正风眼疾手快地扶住了床头柜，转身：“……早。”  
相视时，分外尴尬。准确来说，主要是林正风尴尬。他现在十分迫切地需要一个空间把自己扔进去好好复盘。他知道昨晚发生了什么事：自己做了噩梦，醒过来时又在不可抗力下睡了回去，再做噩梦，被抱上床一阵安抚……卧室里一共就两人，很明显那个把他整上床的就是地藏。正当林正风陷入自己思绪的时候地藏装模作样的活动了一下自己的肩膀和手，叹道：“昨晚林sir也没睡好吧？”  
林正风调整了一下自己的情绪，十分真诚的开口：“多谢。”  
尽管再怎么别扭，林正风也不是那种不懂感恩的人，自然要道谢。地藏听了，十分满意的眯起眼睛：“那林sir有没有想过怎么补偿我？昨天被打的地方还疼着。”  
“你打回来吧。”  
地藏没想到会得到这么一个简单粗暴的答案，笑了：“怎么说呢，林sir还是有点不解风情啊。”  
“你想干什么？”  
“干你。”地藏在说出这话的时候像敏捷的豹子一样前扑，将林正风牢牢按在床上动弹不得。

林正风在再次与地藏肌肤相亲的时候感到身体的不对劲了。他的身体似乎不想挣脱，甚至有点酥麻、提不起劲，在被地藏按住的时候还有点奇妙的快感。地藏盯着他，目光灼灼，仿佛要刺入他的眉心，一路烧穿。林正风愣神的时候，老二被再次轻轻拢住。男性的某种早晨正常的生理现象甚至还让它胀大了一点。  
地藏“啧”了一声，开始动作。林正风轻咬下唇当作默许，挺腰，把自己的老二往前送了送。  
地藏手活不错，带来的感觉是林正风想不到的爽。他在海上浮浮沉沉，如一叶扁舟。突然，脑海里一道白光闪过，他射了。地藏俯身下去亲了亲林正风的唇，在他的肩膀上留下一个牙印作为安抚。借着精液的润滑，简单扩张后地藏慢慢进入了林正风的后方。林正风从未被人这样，有些不适应，想伸手推开地藏，到最后快感一来，只得虚虚的搭在地藏胸上，指节用力得有些泛白。地藏动了动，换了个舒服的姿势开始缓慢推进。  
这时的他格外温柔，与平常差别很大。  
林正风在适应地藏节奏后终于不再憋着气，开始均匀呼吸，身体放松了些许，在大床上摊平。地藏的双手撑在他肩膀旁，时不时俯下身亲他，一开始如蜻蜓点水，到最后则是毫无技巧的对抗——林正风不甘示弱的回吻，希望找回主导权。地藏摸上林正风饱满的胸肌，将那处揉捏成不同的形状，陌生的感觉让林正风颤抖了一下，后面夹得更紧——这下是地藏爽得说不出话来。林正风后面温暖湿润，微微抽出的时候还有些阻力，柔顺的含着，不想让地藏的老二离开。安静的卧室里，粘腻的水声将气氛软化，林正风放松下来也不再掩饰自己的欲望，伸手将地藏得头按到自己胸前，语气里带着挑衅：“你没吃饭吗？”  
有意思。地藏顺势在林正风的胸上留下一个牙印，林正风又疼又爽，呼吸粗重，眼眸里泛起了水汽。地藏转头朝他勾勾嘴角，笑得肆意。  
“你会受不了的。”  
“不一定。”林正风挑眉看他，颇有些跃跃欲试的兴奋。地藏爱死了林正风这副直白而火辣的样子，吹了个口哨：“那我开始了，林sir可要抓紧。”  
林正风的回应就是含住地藏的下唇，轻轻的舔了一下，然后逐渐深入，舌尖压着地藏的舌尖，轻扫过上颚，两人开始新一轮的较量，来不及吞下的液体都从嘴角边坠落。地藏更加卖力，抽插的幅度更大，一次一次抖要顶到林正风更深的地方。林正风气息有些不稳，像是被逼急了，什么手段都用上了，拧地藏的乳头、夹紧地藏的老二，目的是打断地藏的动作。地藏精神肉体双重爽，被调起了极大兴致，更不能如林正风的意。两人就用最原始的、较劲的方法在床上斗了好几个来回，以林正风趴在床上屁股被地藏拧了好几下，丧失行动能力为结局。两人身上出了汗，滑腻腻的，紧紧贴着却不难受，反而觉得妥帖。似乎他们的身体已经有了百世情缘，不然为什么在欢爱的时候那么有默契？地藏的手划过林正风的背，顺着流畅的线条往下，来到侧腰不轻不重的拧了一下。林正风有点怕痒，往旁边缩了一下，抬腿想踢地藏。地藏捉住他的腿，一路吻过去直到大腿内侧，用舌尖舔了舔林正风的臀缝。林正风浑身跟过了电似的，低吟出声，嘶哑难耐，抖了一下腰。地藏像找到了玩具的小孩一样，摸了摸还湿漉漉的那处，把老二对准入口，继续进攻。林正风被他顶着，头都撞到坚硬的床板，难受的“哼”了一声。地藏双手掐着他精瘦的腰把人翻过来往床尾拉，头脑发昏的林正风真切感受到自己一个旋转，把地藏的老二含的更深，皱了皱眉：“喂。”  
“受不了了？”地藏心情很好，调笑道。  
“滚下去。”林正风爽完，急需和身上压着的这个人划清关系。  
地藏察觉到他的想法，乖乖退了出来，有些受伤的歪头看他：“林sir真是无情啊。”  
林正风又羞又恼，不想听地藏开黄腔，曲起腿想把地藏顶开，谁知道他目的没达到还滑了一下，蹭到了地藏还生龙活虎的老二。地藏“嘶”了一声，叹道：“林sir是想让我怎样呢？”说完一个挺腰再次进入。林正风爽到无法说话，看着天花板，目光有些涣散，手抓紧了床单，微微发抖。  
林正风快要再次高潮的时候，下意识伸出手紧紧抱住了地藏坚实的后背，两人紧紧相贴，心跳声无处可藏。林正风气息不稳，胡乱的在地藏背上留下一道道指痕。地藏偏头，含着林正风的耳垂再次留下一个牙印。林正风受不了这种感觉，再次射了，有些粘腻的液体打湿了两人紧紧相贴的部分。地藏感受到后背的力道在放松，林正风的手慢慢放了下来，闭上眼睛。地藏撑起身子，扯过被单擦了擦两人的身体，短暂休息后把林正风抱到浴室放进浴缸里。温水渐渐没过林正风带着牙印红痕的身体，地藏缓慢跨进浴缸，摸到林正风的后穴。在伸手的那一瞬间林正风猛地睁开眼睛，一拍水面，地藏慌忙躲过，坐在林正风的身上控制住他：“帮你清理，别乱动。”  
林正风看地藏的神情，似乎不会再动手动脚。他懒懒的抬抬下巴示意地藏继续，自己闭目养神。地藏看他这副慵懒的样子，越来越喜欢，手下更是放柔了动作，直到完全清洗干净。两人在花洒下冲了个澡，其间林正风想反攻，但还是受了地藏的阴招被抵在冰冷的瓷砖上。  
地藏压低声音：“我怕再来林sir受不住。”  
林正风“哼”了一声，推开地藏去拿浴巾包着自己的身体，拉上门，将一脸满足的地藏隔在身后。

（下）

林正风和下属在会议室外继续当门神，时不时走动一下，换个姿势。公司里的冷气很足，让人不禁怀疑这是另一个冰库。隔着玻璃可以看到地藏在开会。他穿着一身得体的西装，鼻梁上架着一副金丝眼镜，派头挺足。看来人前人后不同形象还是有的。林正风想得有点出神，没注意到自己已经盯着里面的那位超过了两分钟。地藏很难忽略从窗外刺进来的眼神，忍不住抬头看了林正风一眼，见他十分专注地看着自己，丝毫没注意到被发现了。  
“散会。”地藏将文件收拾好交给秘书，起身出门，轻手轻脚地绕到林正风身后拍了一下他的肩膀。林正风被他猛地一拍，后退一大步：“怎么了？”  
地藏推了推眼镜：“林sir不是比我更清楚怎么了吗？”  
林正风耸肩，抖开他的手，走到一边。地藏明白他的性子，也不再说话。一行人走进电梯的时候林正风右眼皮突然一跳，似乎接下来要发生什么事。他的感觉一向很准。于是，在很多双眼睛的注视下，林正风脱下了外套，把里面藏着的防弹背心递给地藏：“穿上。”地藏愣了一下，乖乖接过去穿上了。“叮”的一声，电梯刚好到达一层，林正风一边往前走一边整理衣服，努力压下内心的那种不确定感。  
窗外的天色渐渐的暗下去。车子经过一个废弃的厂房，在即将完全驶离时，一道枪声破空而来，尖锐得足以撕裂空气。  
“有狙击手！”林正风脚下一个刹车，装有防弹玻璃的面包车稳稳停在私家车的前面，只是几秒的工夫，枪声便接二连三地响了起来，一下一下地敲着车窗。在暗处的人反应很快，弹雨来袭，没有得到掩护的其他几辆车的玻璃全碎了。丘世鸿和谢家欣拉开车门，借着掩护朝着声源开枪。坐在车里小憩的地藏在车子突然停下的一刻反应过来，睁开眼睛，发出一声意味不明的轻笑。在他身旁时刻戒备着的迪奇明白，老大这是动了怒。不知道是哪条道上的人，都欺负到老大这里来了？迪奇迅速拉开车门，下车支援深陷苦战的林正风一行人。从其他车上下来的小弟们也迅速跟了上去，枪声惊起了林间休息的鸟，它们扑楞着翅膀飞了起来，混入了浓浓的夜色之中。  
地藏从不会坐以待毙。他借着窗观察了一下视野后低头把自己心爱的枪拿了出来，像对待情人一样抚摸着枪口，之后，将弹夹换上。  
林正风在后退的时候冷不丁撞上一个坚硬的物体，他扭头过去，发现是地藏。两人在战斗的时候竟然表现出了惊人的默契，一句不发也不影响他们的配合。枪声突然更加密集，紧接着就是一道巨响——  
“小心！”  
破碎的弹片随着四射的气流狠狠扎入林正风的后背，在地上滚了几圈后他咬紧牙关死死按住想起身的地藏。  
“你疯了？”地藏没有想到林正风竟然会这么做，按理说他完全没有必要如此拼，因为，就算没有人保护，地藏也能保全自己。  
身上人坚毅的目光慢慢软化，一瞬间，世界突然安静。过了好一会儿，枪声渐渐停息，剩下的人搀扶着受伤的同伴慢慢围到保存尚完好的车前。  
“老大！”“老大！”  
一声是叫地藏，一声是叫林正风。

“病人后背有多块弹片，现已取出，之后要静养，还有的注意事项我会写下来给家属。”“谢谢医生！”丘世鸿拿着病历单，松了一口气，身旁的谢家欣担忧的握了握他的手：“老大没事吧？”“没事没事，这点小伤对老大来说完全没有问题！”丘世鸿想起他从别处得知林正风以前受过好多伤。在他将担忧的神色展现的淋漓精致的时候，林正风只是轻轻的笑了一下，说这些都没什么。所以，这次小小的意外，也不能影响在职业道路上坚定前行的林正风一分一毫。他就是这样一个强大而让人安心的人。丘世鸿和谢家欣在林正风的病房里收拾了一下，轻轻关上门，离开了。  
林正风醒过来的时候发现对面的墙上挂了一个红红的东西，在问过护士后才发现那个是一面锦旗。锦旗么？林正风皱眉，想着究竟是谁会送这样一面锦旗。正当他愣神的时候，他的女儿林海岚背着书包推开了门，带着哭腔的喊了一句Daddy就扑到了床边：“你怎么这么不小心啊。”林正风有些不知所措的摸摸女儿的头顶，温声说：“Daddy没事。”安抚了女儿几句后，林正风说：“乖啦，等我出院给你包馄饨。”  
“真的吗？”林海岚皱了皱眉：“我自己也会……不过好久没有吃过Daddy包的馄饨了。”  
“我还会骗你啊？”林正风装作一脸受伤的样子：“原来Daddy在你的心中是这么言而无信的一个人？”  
“没有没有，Daddy真好！”林海岚笑了，眉眼弯弯：“那Daddy要好好听医生的话。”  
“嗯。好，该回去写作业了。”  
“Daddy再见！”  
林正风目送着女儿的背影消失在门后，松了一口气 。身上伤口还是有点疼，但是比之前已经好了太多。他起身，慢慢走到挂着的锦旗面前，打量着上面的字。“情深似海，遇险相救。”林正风琢磨着锦旗上面的字，觉得“情深似海”这四个字好像有点故事，但看起来却没什么毛病。警民一家亲，确实是这样的。“遇险相救”倒是没问题，确实是危险关头，他要是再晚一点冲过去，地藏可能会伤得更深。至于为什么要冲过去救人，林正风想了想，归结于职业素养：既然要保护人家，就要保护到底。所以他努力压下心中的惊慌——如果，如果他没能救下地藏……奇怪，怎么会有这样的心思？林正风摇了摇头，继续看锦旗的落款：市民冯先生。是市民？还是十恶不赦的混蛋？没有证据，林正风不能下定论。但他希望……  
希望他还能回头。  
林正风转身来到床边，轻轻撩开窗帘。落日从楼顶慢慢的滑落，天色渐暗。街道上的灯一盏一盏的亮了起来，似乎可以看到小店的烟囱里冒出温暖的香气。好像是有那么一点饿。林正风又躺回床上，摸出手机想点个外卖。刚准备打电话的时候，丘世鸿的电话打了过来：“老大！”  
“说。”  
“醒了？我和家欣带了外卖，现在就上去。”  
“谢了。”  
“老大和我客气啥，好好养身体就行了。”

“当当当当！”谢家欣带着BGM，推开病房的门。丘世鸿紧跟着进来，把外卖放到了桌子上。盒子一打开，烧鸭的香气便填满了房间。  
“喂，这么香？老大还没好呢就吃这么油腻？”谢家欣轻轻捶了丘世鸿一拳，丘世鸿解释道：“这不是怕老大饿着嘛，老大身体这么好，当然不用担心啊，是吧老大？”说完看着林正风，一副“看我多贴心”的样子。  
林正风看着他俩打打闹闹的样子，心里面满满当当的：“嗯。”  
丘世鸿打开电视，谢家欣打开盒饭，两个人很有默契的布置好桌子。三个人围着桌子吃起了饭，时不时抬头看一眼电视，都是一些日常的新闻。  
“你们没事吧？”林正风问。  
“没事，我俩好着呢。”两位下属毕竟是跟着林正风闯过来的，虽然谈不上能英雄救美，但自保还是有余力的。他俩在林正风受伤后没有慌了阵脚，先配合着地藏的保镖们把敌人解决了才围到林正风身边。打电话的打电话，抢救的抢救。说真的，他们还是第一次见到地藏有些慌乱的样子。要知道这位商界奇才、荣誉市民可经常是一副春风得意的样子。处理完混乱以后，昏迷的林正风被送往医院，地藏在手术室外转了一会儿，说有事先走了。丘世鸿对谢家欣说：“你在这里等着，我跟过去看看。”谢家欣拍了拍他的肩膀：“小心。”  
他俩没受什么伤，还可以继续工作。  
“那之后呢？地藏去了哪里？”林正风问。  
“他回了别墅，在房间里打电话，具体内容没听到。之后就一直在别墅，把自己关在房间里面。公司的事务派了专人处理。一号马仔神出鬼没的，也不知道去做了什么。”  
“行，那这段时间就辛苦你们了。“林正风叮嘱道：“要小心，这个人很狡猾的。不过目前我们还没有证据，所以也要对人家客气一点。”  
“知道了老大，我们会小心的。”

林正风出院那天，也是他“完成任务”的那天。中午，三人在食堂吃饭，一边闲聊。  
“什么？不用我们保护了？”丘世鸿很惊讶，“什么情况？”  
“具体的我也不知道，上级的安排，让我们别管这件事。”林正风捏捏眉心，分析道：“可能是掌握更多证据了吧。”  
“说不通啊，其实这件案子也没有完全弄清楚。我们也不知道地藏是不是被冤枉的，还想着继续研究呢。”谢家欣用筷子戳了戳碗里的米饭：“不过这样也好啦，省的我们提心吊胆的。”  
“说实话，我还是喜欢回归正常，是吧老大？”丘世鸿的话提醒了林正风。“先别急着开心，我们来案子了。”林正风晃了晃手机，“刚收到上级的短信，在H国发现了走私案，证据直指HK。”  
“什么？走私案？”  
“目前调查的结果是，在这里，还隐藏着毒枭。所以我们复工后的第一件事就是要去刺探敌情。”

“你怎么在这里？”  
“我还想问你，你怎么在这里？”  
若说在街上遇见了，林正风倒能说一句“好巧”，然而现在是在目标人物的仓库底下的地道，这个目标人物，据说就是那个漏网的、潜藏的毒枭。 “你该不会是来做坏事的吧？”林正风看向地藏的眼神里充满探究。这个时间点，正是据卧底说的双方交货时间，而地藏此前一直被怀疑是毒枭，那么他的到来可以说是……  
“伤好了没？”地藏冷不丁抛出这句话，打得林正风措手不及：“啊？”  
“伤好了没？”地藏又重复了一遍。  
两个人现在的状态是紧紧的挨在一起，在一个地道里。地道很狭窄，没有什么伸展空间，本来只能容纳一个人的大小里塞了两个大男人。一个从左边来一个从右边来，天下之大，他们这样都能遇见。林正风努力忽略紧紧压在身上的热度，答道：“好了。”  
地藏就如释重负的叹了一口气：“没事就好。”  
现在这个气氛似乎好像有那么一丝丝的尴尬，林正风不能说自己的来意，但他又有点好奇，地藏为什么来这里。或许这个时候他仍然抱有一种幻想。他试着推了推地藏，无奈道：“我先走了。”  
“这里不好走，跟我来。”地藏摆摆手，示意林正风跟上。林正风也就跟着他走了。  
地道里很安静，他们屏住了呼吸，慢慢在里面绕来绕去。前方的路渐渐开阔，两人的头顶上出现了一块木板。地藏走在前面，小心翼翼地取下木板，踩着梯子爬上去。林正风在底下呆了一会儿，没有听见外面的动静。当他爬出地窖的时候，地藏已经不见了。许多小型集装箱摆在仓库里，有的已经落了灰。空气中充满了一种腐朽的气息，林正风小心的绕开杂物，按照之前画的地图，存放货物的地方有专人把守，还有红外线等高科技，一旦探测到了威胁，安保系统就会爆炸，销毁一切证据。林正风的目的就是扰乱双方的计划，也就是……  
越乱越好。

枪声从远方响起，杂乱的脚步声撞得仓库的门好像都在震动。林正风侧身躲在一个大箱子的身后，那个箱子积灰尤为严重，林正风努力忍住咳嗽的冲动。对话远远的传到林正风的耳朵里，他心神一震。  
“什么意思？”  
“没什么意思，龙哥既然这么做了，也别怪我无情。”  
“冯振国！你！”  
“嘘……龙哥是识相的人。今天这个场面是谁都不想的。不过，是龙哥的人先破了戒，那我只好……动手！”  
还没等他反应过来，密集的枪声再度响起。林正风等待着一个时机。他悄悄地探头，将枪口对准了被称为龙哥的目标人物。场面混乱，谁也没有想到仓库里还有别人。在林正风开枪击中龙哥的瞬间，龙哥启动了仓库的自爆系统。倒计时响起，林正风与地藏遥遥对视了一下，目光中好像有千言万语，却一时分辨不清。  
倒在地上的龙哥挣扎着，用最后的力气拿起枪击中了林正风的大腿。林正风身形一抖，咬咬牙继续跑。地藏跟上他，扶了他一把，两人绕过杂物继续找着仓库的出口。  
沉闷的爆炸声，火光卷着灰烬升上暗色的天空。热浪袭来，激得林正风一个踉跄。  
“还能走吗？”  
“你先走吧。”在跑的过程中，林正风又被热浪击中了，身上大大小小受了不少伤。他脑子里有点乱，不知道是该推开地藏还是与他一起逃跑，脑子混沌沌的就跟着他走了不少路。看来……失血有点严重。  
等到林正风再度反应过来的时候已经被地藏压在了身下，好像有什么温热的液体从地藏身上流了出来。  
眼前一片黑暗。

林正风再度醒来的时候，映入眼帘的还是医院白色的天花板。他稍微扭了扭头，发现脑子有点疼。或许是倒在地上的时候撞到了头。腿上的子弹被取了出来，细心的包扎好。身上还有些地方疼，但比昏迷前好了一些。林正风伸手调整床的高度，上半身坐了起来。窗帘没有拉上，午后温暖的阳光从窗子外探头而入，在地上摊成一小片湖。  
好像恍如隔世。  
林正风细细回想起来，发现自己一遇到地藏就没有办法，好像失去了基本的判断能力。是从什么时候开始的，他也想不清了。  
“我怎么感觉老大一碰到他就会出事啊。”  
“谁知道呢，老大好不容易出院，又躺回去了。”  
丘世鸿和谢家欣推门进房，看到林正风有点呆滞的坐在床上，吓得赶紧冲过去：“老大！老大你没事吧？”  
“我没事。”  
“没事就好啦，喏，小岚包的馄饨，趁热吃。”  
“你们吃了吗？”  
“吃了吃了。”  
林正风打开保温饭盒的盖子，香喷喷的热气涌了出来。在他吃馄饨的时候，丘世鸿和谢家欣一句一句的还原起了那天的事情。  
……  
“真想不到，地藏能将功补过。”  
“是啊是啊，这个消息还是他提供给警方的。”  
“将功补过总比一意孤行要好。”  
“也是。”  
两人正谈论得热火朝天，没想到当事人推开门出现在了他们面前。  
“你怎么来了？”林正风皱眉，地藏看起来就是伤还没好透的样子，穿着宽松的病号服，推着挂着点滴的杆子，到处乱走，也不怕伤好不了？  
“来吃……”地藏又往里走了几步，眼尖的发现了保温饭盒里的“美食”：“馄饨。”  
林正风抱着饭盒往里缩了一下：“想吃自己去买。”  
刚刚还在高谈阔论的两人怂怂的溜了，顺便把门关上了。在这个微妙的气氛中，他们恨不得不存在，没有办法，只能先溜了。相信老大一定没事的！  
哎？不过为什么会认为老大会有事呢？

“就是想吃。”  
“我女儿给我包的，想吃我再包给你。”林正风的脑子可能还是没有休息好，突然说了这么一句。  
“嗯，就这么说定了。”地藏走到林正风的床边，大大咧咧的坐下，把这里当成了自己的家似的。“这么说来，还是要感谢林sir的舍命相救。”  
“我也要谢你。”  
两人的目光相遇，相对无话。

林正风在半梦半醒中感觉到有人在摸他的脸。他扭头，翻身，那个人还不放过他，甚至好像还亲了他一口。  
林正风太困了，这次是真的睡了过去。

出院后，林正风继续投入到工作中。地藏这个人好像就从他的生活中蒸发了一样。有人说他伏法了，有人说他逍遥国外了，还有人说他死了。林正风不相信第三种，毕竟这么聪明的一个人，不会轻易死的。再过了一段时间，林正风也不再纠结了，每天按时上下班，周末陪女儿去玩，过着自律的生活。只是……在某些时候还是会想起他，想起曾经的温暖与疯狂。心上好像有了一个隐秘的伤口，不知道碰到了什么，就会颤动一下。  
实际上，生活并没有给他太多时间来缅怀什么。还有很多案子等着他去处理，他也要坚守初心匡扶正义。很多时候从窗外看到街上的行人，有情侣也有老人和小孩，他们都快快乐乐的在街上走着，沐浴着盛世的光辉。因为社会是平平安安的，人们才能开开心心的，敢于在夜晚出门看烟花、乐于逛夜市。  
一晃眼，十三年过去了。女儿出落成亭亭玉立的美女，也结了婚有了孩子。一家三口周末的时候就会来林正风的家里坐坐，聊聊天。林海岚觉得父亲太累了，多次劝说他要退休，其实林正风也准备退休了，只是因为还有惦记着的案子，所以还在工作。如果可以的话，他甚至可以工作到70岁——当然，这只是他个人的说辞，能不能干道70岁，还得看他的身体。  
一个加班的周末，林正风拎着第二天要吃的菜准备上楼，突然发现楼梯口上坐了一个人，面容还有点熟悉。  
“林sir，明天包馄饨吗？”

END


End file.
